


Aida al Dunya (Visiting The World)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Traveling, first magic carpet ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: When Aida al Dunya was five years old, Aladdin felt comfortable enough that his eldest daughter would be able to stay on Carpet safely to actually take her on a magic carpet ride.





	Aida al Dunya (Visiting The World)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "He takes his daughter on a magic carpet ride."
> 
> In Arabic, ‘al’ is supposed to mean ‘the’, from my understanding. According to [Sudairy.com](http://sudairy.com/arabic-names-feminine/) ‘Aida’ means “visiting, returning; reward”, ‘Dunya’ means ‘world’. So basically, the name of Aladdin and Jasmine’s daughter is intended by me to mean visiting the world. I felt that it would fit with “I can show you the world…” I’m not sure what “visiting/traveling the world” would translate to actually.

When Aida al Dunya was five years old, Aladdin felt comfortable enough that his eldest daughter would be able to stay on Carpet safely to actually take her on a magic carpet ride. Until then she did not have the chance to go on Carpet. Not that they sheltered her; they traveled the world (like her name suggested) by other means once she started to freely move about, Carpet being used for when her parents and others traveled without her. 

Aida sat on Rajah’s back as she watched her father talk to Carpet. Their Genie was crying for whatever reason. Rajah gave an annoyed growl at Genie. 

“Her first magic carpet ride!” Genie exclaimed, blubbering.

“Now, now, Genie,” Jasmine said. “You didn’t cry the first time I had a magic carpet ride.”

“I cried at your wedding, so that counts don’t it?” Genie said.

“Sure,” Jasmine said. “Aida, climb down from Rajah. He’s not a camel.”

Aida did as told, Jasmine gave her a cheek kiss, Genie gave her a wet kiss on the cheek, and then her father pointed to Carpet, who created of himself stairs for her to walk up with ease. Aladdin followed her, sat her close to him, and said, “Let’s go, buddy.” 

And Carpet went flying with Aida and Aladdin. 

They visited lands with kangaroos and had food from that land, and saw beautiful grasslands where lions roamed free and proud. And, Aladdin was pleased when they arrived home and she gave hugs to her mother, her grandfather, Genie, and Rajah rambling at a mile a minute about how much she loved the Carpet ride and about her travels and how she wanted to do that more. Aladdin saw how Carpet looked so lively and excited about this, and he figured that if Carpet could have smiled, he probably would have been doing so.


End file.
